A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by xiansheng
Summary: A collection of ZoSan drabbles, short stories, and one shots based off of various fan arts.


A/N: This story's a drabble based off of this image

* * *

The waves rocked slowly yet rhythmically against the wooden base of the Going Merry. The blond chef smiled softly at the bright blue ocean the vessel was effortlessly cutting through, life felt comfortable like this. As he looked out the small, round, kitchen window he saw that there were no islands in sight. They would probably spend another day or two before being able to port somewhere, but that was no problem, they had plenty of food and Sanji loved to sea. He smiled as he peeled a few potatoes with an expert care that only the most cautious and skilled chefs could achieve. Doing menial cooking tasks, like peeling potatoes or chopping vegetables always seemed to have a relaxing effect on the man. The repeated, rhythmic strokes of the blade gave a peaceful aura to the usually rowdy kitchen, luckily Lunch time was a good hour away and Luffy was currently preoccupied with trying to see if he could stretch his arm enough to touch the bottom of the ocean so it would be a little while before he began begging the cook for a taste of the delicious meal he was preparing.

Smiling, he peeled away the rough, brown skin of the vegetable to reveal the creamy, white inside. It was nice when the boat and waters were calm. While the thrill of adventure was far more appealing than just sitting around on the deck on day, it was nice to be able to enjoy some much-needed tranquility aside from their usual routines of getting into a lot more trouble than they intended to and basically making a horrible mess of everything. True, it all usually works out in the end, for them at least, but it was always tiring.

Suddenly the kitchen door flung open to reveal a mop of moss-colored hair. Sanji frowned as he watched the man scramble through his kitchen. He saw him approach his refrigerator and yelled at the man to stop. "Idiot! Don't touch my fridge!" Zoro only shrugged as he opened it and pulled out a bottle of booze. Sanji growled as he watched the man 'invade' his territory. He walked up to the man and glared intensely at him, to which Zoro returned with an equal expression of anger.

"I just wanted some booze, chill out." He said as he sat down at the table. Sanji was about to retort, but for some reason he didn't feel like fighting with the man at the moment, after all he had a meal to prepare for the crew. He settled for sending a nasty glare at the man before returned to peeling potatoes.

After a couple minutes of silence, Sanji began to feel Zoro's eyes watching him. At first he just thought he was being paranoid or something, but he hadn't heard the bottle move or the sound of the alcohol inside it for a while now. "Oi, what are you doing?" He asked as he picked up the last potato needed for the stew. Zoro didn't answer, but that was sometimes typical of the man, he was never much of a conversationalist. He heard the man stand up and walked around the kitchen. "Hey, don't touch my ingredients swordsman." He warned him.

"I'm not going to touch your stupid ingredients." He replied sarcastically.

Sanji was about to give the man a piece of his mind when he felt two, strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. The blond felt his face heat up as he felt the man's body against his own. Zoro rested his head on his shoulder as he stared out at the sea. Sanji was waiting for him to say something, but he gave no explanation for his sudden affections. The blond gently put down the peeler and the potato before turned around to capture the man's lips with his own. Zoro's lips tasted of alcohol, a taste Sanji had grown used to over the past year or so. They kissed slowly and casually, no prior motives, just enjoying the intimacy of being with each other. Sanji worried in the back of his mind about someone walking in and seeing them, but the arms wrapped around him assured him that it didn't matter.

Zoro wasn't much a talker, much in contrast to him who was always striking up conversations with everyone he encountered, but Sanji didn't mind it. Regardless of how many words were said, he always manages to get his message across.

* * *

A/N: As you can see these ones aren't going to be very long haha. If you guys want you can send me a fan art you like and I can write a little story about it. Does that sound cool to anyone? No? Okay.


End file.
